This carnation cultivar originated as a hybrid seedling produced in my nursery at Aalsmeer, Holland, by my crossing of two plants, hereinafter identified, selected from a field of various carnation varieties maintained at my nursery for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected from those produced by the said hybridization because of the unusual petal shape and uniform coloraton and its sturdy, fast growing growth habit. This hybrid most closely resembles Statropur. This selected seedling was propagated by me at Aalsmeer, Holland, by cuttings with very satisfactory results and thereafter this selected plant was propagated through several successive generations in the same manner which demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of the originally selected seedling would be maintained from generation to generation and its homogeneity would be firmly established.